Blown Away
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Mia grew up in an abusive home. Her mother died in a car accident. Mia's father is an alcoholic and abuser. She is all alone... until her knight and shining armor arrives. AH, OOC, One-shot, -Contest entry #2 for CupcakeQueenForever's contest- Mia/Eddie


**Contest entry #2 for CupcakeQueenForever's contest**

**Pairing: Mia-Eddie**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Word Count: 1,085  
**

**Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content, not VA, the song or lyrics. I am not claiming that I own anything, this is for entertainment only.**

**Lyrics from: lyrics mode. com  
**

**Summary: Mia grew up in an abusive home. Her mother died in a car accident. Mia's father is an alcoholic and abuser. She is all alone... until her knight and shining armor arrives.  
**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX  
**

* * *

**~Dry lightning cracks across the sky,**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes,**

**Daddy was a mean ole mister,**

**Mamma was an Angel in the ground,**

**The weather man called for a twister,**

**She prayed blow it down~**

* * *

**MPOV (MIA)**

My past was never a good one. The scars are proof. I lived with my dad in Oklahoma after my mom died in that car accident five years ago. She was an angel in the ground now. I always hated that drunk driver who took her from me. Always have, always will.

Before I could shut my eyes, my alarm went off.

_Time for school._

I slowly got ready and made sure my father wasn't up or near before I quickly fled… I didn't need anything happening today.

* * *

"The school is dismissed early due to a twister that is about to hit." Was announced over the speakers in school.

Everyone began to panic and ran out of the classrooms and school doors.

People who took the bus ran home, people who walked also ran home. People who drove made sure to get out quickly. I didn't want to leave though. Standing in the middle of a twister would be better than going home where my father was.

But nobody would let me. They forced me to go home. So I reluctantly did.

The second I got home I ran down to the cellar. The wind was so hard it was making those crackly noises.

I prayed it would blow everything down. Nothing could wash or wipe away the sins and the past in that very house.

The sirens in the town went off. They were the warnings. My dad was on the couch passed out… probably intoxicated. It didn't surprise me though. He probably didn't know that this was coming.

But I wasn't going to tell him.

The wind picked up even more. People would have said I was taking shelter. But what I was doing was the opposite of that. It was sweet revenge.

* * *

It hit us. Just missed the school and some roads. Mine was hit though. My father is gone. No more worries. I smiled. They gave us off school for a week. Now we are back.

Going into school, I saw fliers.

_FUNDRAISER_

_Sing a song tomorrow night at the Karaoke bar._

_Every song sung a dollar is donated to the people that were affected by the twister._

_Please help make this happen._

There was a signup sheet underneath and there were six pages that were already full. I started the seventh.

_Mia Rinaldi _I signed.

* * *

The karaoke bar was down the block from me. Just walking distance.

As I walked in, someone was singing 'Your Body' by Christina Aguilera.

They just finished right as I sat down.

"Next up is Mia Rinaldi! Give it up for Mia!" The DJ said.

I slowly walked up and grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"Hello, everyone. I am Mia and going to sing Blown Away by Carrie Underwood." People cheered and hooted as I strummed the guitar.

"Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Daddy was mean ole mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
(Blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
(Blown away)  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away,

Blown away,

Blown away,

Blown away,

Blown away."

Un-shed tears filled my eyes as I strummed the guitar one last time. The crowd went wild. I sent a watery smile as I waved and walked off stage.

I was walking on the sidewalk back to what was left of my home.

"Mia!" I turned at the sound of my name.

It was Eddie.

"What?"

He just held me tightly. That was my undoing. The tears streamed down my face for at least a solid five minutes.

I looked up as I calmed down a bit. Before I could say anything or pull away, Eddie lent down and kissed me.

I backed up and gasped touching my tingling lips gently.

"I've always loved you" He was slightly out of breath.

"R-really?" I asked startled. The only other person who has ever said that to me was my mother.

"Yes," I could see the truth in his eyes.

"I-I love you to." I told him back. And I did, I really did.

He smiled and I smiled back. We sealed our words with a kiss.

* * *

**~ Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, **

**Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown away."~**

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? Let me know by reviewing! Thank you to everyone in advanced for the reviews/favorites/follows :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
